With the advancement of technology and the improvement of people's living standard, intelligent home products have gradually entered the lives of ordinary people. Intelligent home products have become more and more popular to consumers. Traditional lighting products have gradually changed from traditional energy-saving lamp to energy-saving and environment-friendly, long life LED lamp, then to intelligent and customizable LED lamp. With consuming upgrade, intelligent lighting products will gradually become mainstream products; intelligent remote control, stepless adjustment of color temperature, stepless adjustment of brightness, combined control and other functions will be favored by the end consumers.
Currently, on the market, the lighting products with the remote control function mainly use infrared remote control, and the adjustment of brightness and color temperature is basically a segmented adjustment, and infrared remote control mode also has a problem of short distance of remote control, generally only 5-10 m, and it is one-to-one control, cannot simultaneously control multiple groups of lamps, and infrared remote control also has the problem of dead angle of remote control.
In view of this, it is necessary to provide an LED driving power based on 2.4 G remote controlling adjustment that could realize stepless adjustment of brightness and color temperature and long remote control distance to solve the above defects.